


Caged

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Escape, F/M, Imprisonment, Magic, Memory Loss, Memory Restoration, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Reunions, Smut, Survival, Transfiguration, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Loki is imprisoned with only the memory of his name and his magic until another comes to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sunlight was always so bright on this side of the room. The hay was piled too high as he found he still couldn't turn. It was that and the chains that flattened his back but at least they weren't chained to the wall. He grown too weak to try and stand with the heaviness of the chains.

All he ever did was wait until his next meal was brought. The guards were getting more and more neglectful with providing food for him. The last time he asked, the guard threw his food out the window and he suffered the metallic wrath of his guantlet. Soon, he would wither away, slowly and let the hay be his deathbed.

The sound of a chirp caught his attention. A small Bluehaze had hopped through the cell window bars and sat on the legde.

"Good morning, little one. How fare you today?"

The little brown Bluehaze gave a small chirp as it settled on his chest. He smirked when he saw it drop a small twig with two berries on the bark. It picked one and waddled to the side of Loki's mouth.

"Are those for me?"

_Chirp_

It turned its head, waiting for Loki to open his mouth. Loki kept it closed and refused death by berries.

"They could be poisonous, you know."

The Bluehaze ruffled its tiny feathers to form a circle and swallowed the berry. It turned and took off out the window. Loki looked down and saw the remaining berry. The flutter of wings surprised him as the Bluehaze returned with another branch covered flush in berries. The branch dropped beside Loki's head. The bird screeched at Loki almost in a command and picked a berry as it ruffled its feathers again.

"As you wish..."

Loki open his mouth and ate the berries one by one. The Bluehaze pushed the twig off the hay and stared at Loki. He admired the feathers of the small bird as it stepped forward. In the back of his mind, he heard a soothing voice.

" _You need your rest,_ " it said. " _You are still too weak._ "

"Too weak? For what?"

The Bluehaze chirped as it flew out the window into the mid-morning sky. The voice grew soft and sweet as a maiden's voice.

_"Until next time, my sweet."_

 

-

The winds picked up giving Loki a chill. He couldn't see in the darkness but he felt parts of his skin turn to another form. The soft howl gusts reminded him of the moans of a past lover but he couldn't remember her face. He felt the voice deep in his veins, feeling himself strain in denied pleasure.

_"If I were you, I'd stop before I hurt myself."_

There it was. The voice. She sounded richer and innocent.

"Who are you?"

_"Stop talking or the guards will think you are talking to yourself. They can't hear me. At least, not yet."_

"Did you send the bird?"

_"No, silly. I didn't send the bird. She came of her own free will."_

"How do know it was female?"

The voice didn't answer. The wind picked up and he almost didn't hear the footsteps. He felt warmth from the side of the hay as it shifted. He turned his head trying to make his eyes adjust.

_"Open your mouth."_

"Were you the bird?"

A soft hand clenched his jaw and set his head back on the hay.

" _We don't have much time. You're still weak, now open your damn mouth._ "

He obliged as something sat on the edge of his mouth. A nectar slid down his tongue. He closed his lips around whatever it was and suckled.

" _The nectar of a Wild Carrn Blossom will give you what you need. When its dry, eat the whole flower._ "

Her hand smoothed his hair back and something caressed his cheek. A kiss. He wanted to tell her to stay but he focused on the milky sweetness of the nectar as he drank the last drops. The petals and stem crushed between his teeth as he finished.

_"This will be the last time I will talk to you tonight. Do not call to me. I need to be focused to face Him. You need to stay quiet or the guards will know."_

"Know of what?"

A wave of heat and soft flesh crashed into him like an ocean wave. She braced herself above him as the taste of berries filled his mouth. Her lips gave a single kiss as Loki darted his tongue out to taste more of her.

_"Of us. Goodnight, Loki."_

"Goodnight, my sweet. One last kiss?"

A single giggle gave him goosebumps. He smiled as the wave disappeared. Her voice echoed down the halls as the guards snored and moaned soundly in their sleep. He could hear her as keys jingled. He heard her song in the wind as he closed his eyes.

_"Which lock? Which key? Let's sleep. Let's see..."_


	2. Chapter 2

-

"I'm telling you. She was like a songbird. Such a voice like my mother."

"In mine, there was a woman, so warm. I was laying down and I could feel her ontop me, just like I like 'em."

Loki shook out of his sleep as the guards stopped at his door. They chatted like he wasn't there as he stretched under the chains. All the days he laid on the hay, he never had a more comfortable sleep. In his dream, all he heard was her. He looked out the window and waited for the Bluehaze to return. Or the voice. Her voice.

A third set of footsteps thundered the hall.

"Orders from the Master. Rebind him. With this."

The guards entered his cell as they shackled his foot to the center of the floor. They lifted the chains away and locked the cell as they left. Loki was left puzzled as he proped himself up on the hay. His chest wasn't so heavy and he braced the window sill as he took his first steps in months. His skin felt it would sink to the floor if the pants he wore hadn't kept them up. It was the only thing they let him keep as they relieved him of everything else he carried. He found his bearings as he stared at the edge of the window, seeing three plums lined in a row with a Carrn Blossom on the end.

He devoured the plums without a thought and sucked the blossom, eating the flower whole. He wiped the juices off the sides of his mouth and sucked the remaining nectar from his fingers, leaving no evidence like she would have wanted.

" _You're welcome._ " He turned seeing the Bluehaze on the hay. " _It's not polite to stare, you know._ "

"So you are the bird."

_"Yes, stop talking."_

The thunder clapped the sky in the distance as the sky darkened. The Bluehaze disappeared into the darkness of the ceiling.

"Where did you go?"

_"My form is wearing. I don't want you to see me."_

"See what? Why won't you let me see you? May I see you? Please?"

" _You ask so nicely._ "

The voice grew close as he tried to follow it. He heard the faintest creak in the beams above him as he heard her fall to her feet behind him. He turned as he saw her knelt. Her hair flowed over her shoulders as she stood up. Her eyes were deep brown with hints of green as he looked into them. Her dress were wisps of grey, and brown like her feathers. Her smile was gentle and she was smaller in comparison to him.

He took a step forward, stepping over the chains. She looked down at his foot.

"Hmm. That worked. I can break through that, did before, so don't worry."

"Who are you?"

He leaned down to try and kiss her. She only playfully pushed his face and sat on the hay.

"You already know, Loki. So stop asking." She patted the soft hay next to her. "Now come lay down. You really need to save your energy."

He laid on his back on the hay, using her lusicious thigh as a pillow. He faced her stomach as he moaned into her skin. Was this really happening or was this a dream? He missed the smell of a woman's skin. He wanted to move his hand closer to the inside of her thigh and feel how warm she really was.

"What of the guards?"

"Already taken care of. They will walk towards the door and think of something elsewhere, leaving us, you mostly alone to dwell alone in the dark."

"That's harsh."

"All of their twisted minds seemed to agreed with me as I invaded their dreams last night but not to worry because I'll be here to protect you from the dark that's coming. When I leave, they'll go back to normal."

She ran her nimble fingers through his hair as her nails lightly scratched his scalp. So much warmth from her. So much kindness.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I was once where you are. A captive for no reason. That was until I found out what my purpose was to be." A young woman as a captive, a spoil of war. Loki's mind didn't have to wander far. "I assumed wrong when I was able to get free. I made it outside and I ran, trapped on the cliff. They tried to catch me and I jumped over the side."

"But you're alive."

"He was looking for someone with great powers. I fell, almost to my death, when I changed at the last possible second."

"A Bluehaze."

She smiled as her hand moved to his cheek. She vanished into her folds as she reappeared as the Bluehaze, hopping around the hay. Her playful little chirps made him smile. She changed her form and laid on her side between Loki and the cell wall. Her eyes darken in the shadows of the approaching clouds.

"I stayed to make sure no one else would suffer as I did. When the time comes, I'll make sure he meets his maker."

"What does the Master want?"

He had heard that name so many times as he was captured and taken to where he was now. Whereever it was. He had only seen his face once. The twisted teeth, the jagged beard, the complete blackness in his eyes as Loki was dragged away in chains.

"He wants your heart, where the powers lie. He'll cut it from you and consume it so he can be immortal. That's why they starved you. So you won't have the strength to fight back when the time comes."

"That's a horrifying thought. Thank you, my sweet, for giving me strength."

"If you behave, I'll stay for a while longer to help you sleep."

"A clever little witch, you are."

He smirked as he took his arm around her waist and pulled her across the hay. She covered her mouth to silence a laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She leaned to him with sadness clouding her voice and ghosting her lips with his. "That morning I saw you, I couldn't let you die. You looked up as I saw you there, here. You seemed to not want to be saved."

"I didn't know you were there."

"I'm here now," she whispered almost as a promise.

Her fingers braced his sides as he kissed her. She kissed back, parting her lips for his prodding tongue.

" _She tastes like berries_ ," he thought to himself, wondering what the rest of her tasted like. A feeling of touching her awaken something he didn't think existed anymore.

Hope. Hunger. Lust.

He wanted her so badly it started to hurt his joints. He tried moving to the wall but the shackle wouldn't allow it. She moved to him and laid still as his hands wandered. She had imagined many nights how his hands would feel on her skin.

He opened the lapels of her dress, slowly revealing her chest. His fingers found the drawstring of the dress and untied it. He opened the dress as she gasped. Thunder hissed in the clouds as a moan slipped from her lips. She wanted to be taken by him as he moved down her body.

He peppered her flesh with pecks of his lips. The curve of her breasts were silky as the Carrn blossoms she had given him. His lips pursed around her hardened nipple, drinking her in like the nectar from the blossom. He moved, suckling hungrily at her other bosom as her head fell back into the pile of hay. Her whimpers and moans were a symphony of pleasure in his ears as his fingers found her wet core. She gasped as he teased her wet enterance, her legs slowly parting more for him as he pushed his pants down his hips.

"Loki, wait..."

He pushed himself against her core and slid across her clit as she tried to cover the moans escaping her throat. Anything to silence herself from not alarming the guards. The rumble in the sky was drawing nearer still. Her hooded eyes opened as he positioned himself and pushed into her. She winced at his size as she tried to breath properly. His hips dipped too briskly and she sank her teeth into his shoulder as she adjusted to him. He hadn't realized she was hurting until he heard her whimpers of pain through her teeth as they sank into his skin.

"Gods, I'm sorry."

He started to pull away from her until her arms wrapped around his shoulders so he wouldn't move.

"No, it's...it's fine, please. Just stay there."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as her tongue traced the side of his ear. He slowly pushed forward, feeling her so tight around him. After thinking of her warmth through the night, he wouldn't last long, and then again from her reactions, neither would she.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head as she steadied her breaths. His hips rocked forward as she relaxed herself, feeling the pleasure run through her body. He snaked his hand between her legs and rubbed at her tender bud. Her back arched off the hay as he felt her come closer. Her mouth poured out a silent scream as her walls tightened around him. He come at once, feeling the stength of her muscles milk him. He pushed as much as he could without hurting her further until he felt his release.

He felt the mixture of their seed as he pulled away, noticing the fine bit of blood on his spent erection. Loki looked down to her, his beautiful savior. He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck as she came down from her high. Panic flooded her eyes as she realized what had just happened. She sat up, tying her dress together, using the bottom of her wisps to clean him off.

"What's wrong?"

She choked back her words as she stumbled from the hay. He caught her by the wrist and she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately as she pried his fingers away from her.

"There can be nothing to prove that I was here."

"Please, at least tell me your name."

She ran across the cell as her bird form slipped through the bars of the cell door. She gave a small chirp as she smoothed her feathers. She flew off into the corridor, leaving a weary Loki with his stone walls.

_"I'm sorry, Loki, I'm behind schedule. Please eat when the time comes."_

"Will you be back?"

He waited and waited for an answer but got nothing. He heard the voices of the guards changing shifts. He laid back into the hay and took a deep breath of the mid-morning air. He brought his closed fist up to his nose and smelled the torn lapel. She was so busy to rush off that he took a piece of cloth she wouldn't miss. He understood that she had to remain hidden but he only needed something small from her to help him sleep. The scent of her fresh sweat in the fabric was enough to help him close his eyes as he hid the cloth in his pocket.

She would be back and she would be furious like the storm that would reach the grounds by nightfall. He couldn't wait.

 


	3. Chapter 3

-

"Oi, parasite!" A guard stood at the door and pushed under a bowl of stew and a cup of liquid as he lit the candles above Loki's cell door. "Storm's comin' in. I'd stay away from the windows or you'll get hit with the force of nature."

The guard ran off. The thunder of noise down the hall eased him. They locked the door from the outside and it would be held steady with a beam to ensure that he stayed put. "Damn," he thought, "How would she get back to the cell?"

Would she survive flying around in the storm? Would she get discovered and suffer the hands of their blades? Would she come back at all?

_"You bastard!"_

Yes, she would.

She flew through the bars at great speed and jumped through her human form, knocking him to his back. In the lightening and candlelight, he saw the fury in her eyes.

"I told you there was to be no proof. Where is it?"

"Tell me your name and I'll give it back."

She wrapped her fingers around his jaw and he chuckled.

"Stop laughing. I'm trying to get you away from here and you can't follow simple instuctions." She pulled a long needle from her hair as she pressed it to his throat. "Every fiber of this dress acts as my wings. I would have been here sooner if you hadn't taken my feathers. Now give it back!"

She backed away as he stood to retrieve the cloth from his pants. He inhaled her essence from the cloth as he handed it over. Her needle disappeared back into her hair as she snatched the cloth from him, slapping him hard across his face. The force of her hand sent a firm stir into his lyons as the cloth repaired itself to her dress. He stared at her through hooded eyes.

"So you've escaped before. How do you expect to kill him?"

She strode to the hay pile, grabbing the branch from which she feed him from the prior day. She rubbed the twig between her palms and reached out the window. Her hands glowed as the twig ignites. The wood is carried off into the gales of the wind and exploded into a great fire under the storm clouds. Loki's astonished sight went back to her as she turned back. She was as ravishing as she was powerful. No wonder the Master wanted her.

"I've spread them throughout the house and on all the guards including the Master. The twigs are bigger. Since you no longer crave death, I'll ignite them when we are far enough." Her gaze turns to the floor at the food. "You need to eat, norish yourself. We leave tomorrow morning when they pull the beam."

He smiled, grabbing the food and drink. He would have gladly chose to strave as he cast his dishes out into the storm. She stood silent as he stalked her.

"No! What have you done?! That was suppose to help you. I have nothing left to give you."

The static from the storm sent a chill down his spine as he brushed his finger to her cheek. She found that she could not move her feet or reject his touch.

"There are two things you can give me. The first is your name."

"I'm not giving you a damn thing now! You can escape on your own." He pushed her to the wall roughly as he stripped her of her dress. He flung it out of reach through the cell door bars. She knew she wouldn't reach the dress and that there would be no escape. "I don't have anything else."

He palmed the sides of her naked body as she shivered. He pushed her back on the hay as he towered her naked body, licking his lips like an animal stalking its meal.

"I'm beginning to remember less and less with each passing day but when I trained as a warrior, we were taught to survive anyway we could. Did you know that a man can norish himself with the seed of a woman for days."

She braced herself as Loki lowered himself to the skin on her mound. Her body filled with something she thought was fear but was anticipation, she wanted him there and didn't know it until now. He wedged her legs apart and smelled her core. He darted his tongue out to taste her as she gasped.

"I wagger you have a beautiful name. If you tell me, I will grant you a release. You can delay the gratification of your pleasure as we have until morning."

She shuttered as he dipped his head lower as he flattened his tongue up her slit, giving her clit a sharp flick. She jumped at the sensation. He chuckled and repeated his movements again as her hips bucked. He wanted badly to ravage her body on the hay but first, since she was stronger, he would milk her for everything she had.

He swirled his tongue in her folds. The howling wind filled the room as she could no longer hold back her moans. The pleasure pushed through. Loki lifted his face to her swollen bud as he chuckled. She lifted her head as she saw him change his form. His skin turned blue and frigid. She stared down aware that he also had great power in his bones. He traced his tongue on the inside of her thigh, covering her skin with goosebumps.

"He wanted ones with great power. You see now my true form. What do you think?"

"What you are?"

He only smiles as he lowers again. His skin hovers over her bud, teasing her as he blows over her sensitive skin. She yelps at the newer sensation.

"A recent thing that I have discovered. The cold can do great things to your core. Are you ready, my dear?"

Thunder clapped from the sky and lightening struck the bars. The storm had begun. She gripped the hay as air passed her lungs. She shook her head and bit her lips. Loki licked his lips and pursed them around her bud and sucked. Her body shook greatly as he controlled her body with his lips and tongue. He let go and licked at the nub as she screamed, her hands pulled at his hair.

He stopped to let her down from her high as every curve, every muscle arched from desire to be touched by him. He pressed his cool fingers to her clit and tasted her wetness.

"Please," she begged, clawing at his head. He only slowed his tongue, feeling every bump on her body cry out to him.

"You know what you have to do, my little songbird."

She bit her lip harder as his fingers moved to her slit, slowly pushing in his finger a bit. Her head thrashed from side to side as his tongue grazed her clit slightly. The throbbing between his legs was driving him mad from her cries. She could not see his straining and he prayed that she would break first.

She felt the blazing fire in her belly cool but not from his fingers. He was torturing her and no matter what she did, he slowed until she screamed from being untouched by him. He blew on her wetness, letting her whole core cool. She drew in a breath to scream.

"Wenya!"

"Mmm, Wenya..." He smirked pushing his long finger against her wall. Her voice beautifully creaked as he found her soft spot. "I don't think I quite heard you."

"My name is Wenya! Please, Loki!"

"Please, what?"

"Give me release, please," she whined.

He had finally gotten what he wanted in a more delicious way as he lifted both legs over each of his shoulders.

"Your wish is my command, dearest."

He pushed his two fingers into her warmth as his lips pursed around her bud again. Her gasps and screams mixed with the rain and clash of the storm as the pouring rain slipped through the bars and hit their flesh. Her hand pulled and clawed at his head to push him closer. The warmth around his jaw send a pulse to his cock and he decided it was time now.

His fingers moved faster, pumping wildly as Wenya bucked her hips. His lips stayed attached to her clit as her voice disappeared into the night. Her walls closed around his as she flailed on the hay. Loki let her go at the last second as he pressed his mouth to her and drank her seed from her core as it spilled from her. He pressed her clit again to ride out her orgasm to get as much as he could from her. He licked and sucked her dry as the tart taste of her woke all of his senses. She was like nothing he'd ever tasted before, so sweet.

He looked up to Wenya, weak and satisfied on the hay as she opened her eyes. She tried to reach up to touch his face but her limbs were spent and tired. Loki returned to his warmer form as he pulled Wenya close to him.

"How was that, Wenya?"

"You tell me."

She used what was left of her strength and pushed Loki to his back. She straddled his harsh erection and lowered herself on to him. Loki was surprised to how quickly she moved. The enterance of her core was cold to his pelvis but her depths, dear Gods, were an inferno from the pits of Hel as it comsumed him. She braced his chest as she swirled her hips, feeling every inch of him inside of her. His hands clamped on her hips as he claimed her with the undeafening sound of their slapping skin.

He felt Wenya approaching fast as his hips quickened, pushing the air from her lungs. She clawed his chest, drawing blood. She didn't care about being discovered anymore as she marked Loki with her nails. Her body fell back as the second wave hit her. Loki caught her body, sitting up. She fell to his shoulder, weakened more from the ongoing pleasure. He used this angle to finish as he roared in her ears. His seed filled her until they both mixed and dripped onto the hay.

He looked to Wenya's face in the flickering candle light, slipping a hand up to cup her face. Her hungry eyes pierced him as they grew heavy. Bits of hay covered her thick brown hair. She pressed her temple to his and drew in his lips. Loki felt the heat of her panting as he laid them on the dry hay. He pulled her close as they listened to the Hel on the outside of the walls. They could feel the storm shake the ground, the wind push the rain or the gales split the trees below.

Loki pushed them as far as his foot would carry them. Wenya lifted herself and raised her hand. A blackened haze surrounded the shackle on his foot and rusted the metal until it was ash. He pulled his foot free with ease.

Free.

He took Wenya into his arms and craddled her body next to the dry stone wall as he pushed the hay making a sheltered nest for them. Wenya was already spent as her eyes were closed and he followed into a sleep right behind her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up. Loki." The voice of his angel soothed everything in him that had plauged his dreams over the past months. He wanted to stay on the hay and listen to her voice. A small rumbling filled his ears as he shot up awake. Wenya was at the bars trying to reach for her dress.

"Loki! I can't reach it!"

He ran to her side and pulled it back from the edge of the bars as a single guard entered. Wenya dressed herself and turned into a Bluehaze as she flew up at the last second.

"Morning Parasite. The master has a few words for you." He looked down seeing the shackle no longer on Loki's foot. He turned to scream as Wenya appread to the guard. She shushed him as she grabbed a needle in her hair. She handed it to Loki as she pointed her finger to his neck, all while calming the guard. Loki stabbed him in the neck as Wenya held him in place. The guard choked on his own blood as he fell to the floor. Wenya grabbed his keys and opened the cell as Loki followed her to the door.

"The guards are still busy cleaning from the trees and branches that fell from the storm. There was much damage from last night."

"How do you know that? You've been with me the whole time."

"You think that storm came from nowhere. That took a lot of energy to conjure, also the reason why I was able to fly in the storm. I can't be harmed by my own magic."

They slipped into the hall as Wenya grabbed his hand and ran. They had to duck behind a few curtains and wait for a while until it was safe again.

"You remember the way?"

"Like it was burned into my mind. I escaped a different way last time but that way won't be nessesary. Let's go." They ran through rooms as they evaded guards and servants. Loki was glad he took Weyna's seed the way he did or else he may not have been able to stand, let alone run. An alarm shook the house as a guard spotted them running down a corridor. Wenya pulled a blade from her hip and threw it at the guard's throat. A rumble through the house gave Loki goosebumps as the shutters to the house closed.

"They know we're here. Come on."

She dragged him to the main corridor as she stopped and turned.

"Damn, we're too late."

"No, we're not..."

The doors to the front of the house thundered closed as she ran. They shut the doors to the library as Wenya ran for the fireplace. She hid her blade and tied her hair back as she pulled Loki.

"Don't fight me, just close your eyes."

Loki closed his eyes and felt energy shrink his body. His eyes opened as Wenya picked him up. He eyed his new form as a garden snake and wrapped himself around her wrist.

"You really are a clever witch."

"Shh. Coil below my elbow and don't move. This was the way I took before."

She tied her dress between her legs and started to climb the inside of the empty chimney. She braced herself as she pulled herself up the brick walls. Loki watched as she stopped and looked up. The top of the chimney was starting to close as she scrambled for the opening.

"Do me a favor and give a kiss whoever's up there." Weyna grabbed Loki and tossed him in the air as he landed on a guard that was closing up the chimney. He bit the guard in the neck and slithered away as Wenya pushed her way through. The guard had tumbled from the roof to his death. She was caught by her hips as she started to panic. She changed Loki back as he freed her. They looked down the roof in all directions as Loki eyes spanned the land. There was forests for miles and high mountains beyond that. He was truly thankful for Wenya, knowing he wouldn't have survived on his own.

She grabbed his hand and ran down the roof as men ran to the other side of the house. Wenya stopped and used her dress to slide down the panels of the roof. Loki followed closely behind her. She quickly grabbed his hand and smiled with some worry.

"We have to jump to the hay, now."

They held on to each other as they jumped into the fresh hay for the stables. Loki yelped as his hip hit the side of the house. Wenya covered his mouth as the winds started to pick up.

"Hush."

She closed her eyes and urged the wind to howl. As the guards rushed by in a panic she pulled down the side of his pant and quickly mended his torn flesh. Loki screamed into her palm as the flesh repaired itself. He looked down as Weyna pulled herself up. There was no more blood and she offered her hand as he smiled. The crack of a whip startled them as Wenya wailed in pain. She fell to the hay as she clutched her bloodied shoulder.

"No wing, no flight for the little bird," spat a guard.

Loki grabbed a hand sickle from the ground and leaped forward swinging straight for the guard's throat. The guard was dead with a slashed throat before he hit the ground. He turned back and saw her, mouth open with no screams coming out as her dress, torn from the lash, had repaired itself. A trickle of blood appeared from the fixed seam.

"They know we're outside now and they know I'm here! We need to get to the cliffs. If I use anymore spells we won't be able to escape." She unhooked two blades from her hip handing one to Loki. They both emerged from the hay pile and laid waste to the guards as they fell under her blades into the fresh spilt blood. Loki turned for a second to see him appear from the group that had arrived from the house. It was the Master, uglier than he had remember.

"Get them."

-

Wenya grabbed Loki's hand and ran. He noticed broken bark underneath his feet as they ran. It was similar to the trees that had fallen on the house and the one she set on fire the night before. She used the storm to litter the grounds with whole trees and branches. If a tiny branch had lit the sky on fire, then he knew she had no intention of leaving anyone of the grounds alive.

The Master followed behind as his teeth twisted from his beard, the complete blackness of his soul chasing after them.

"Almost there, almost there," chanted Weyna.

"I going to catch you this time, Whore. I knew you weren't dead." His voice carried over the wind. Weyna feel in exhaustion at the base of the rising plateau. Loki tried to pull her up as the guards fell in behind the Master. He chuckled pointing his blade to them.

"I going to eat your lover's heart, Whore. Then I'm going to clip your wings so you never fly again," he teased, licking his lips, "but the rest of you shall surfice". Loki felt Wenya's flesh fever as she grabbed a small branch from the folds of her robes. It quickly turned to ash in her hand, changing into a firey wave from the ashes. The fire washed to the guards as the Master cried out in definance.

"I'll see you in Hel, monster," she growled as Loki pulled her up. She pushed her hand to the ground incinerating everything in its path. The fire carried on as it traveled to the house. Weyna ran for the edge of the cliffs with Loki's hand inside of hers.

"There's no more room!"

"Jump now!" she screamed. Screams filled the air as they fell over the edge to the ground. "Grab my ankle!"

Loki reached out and grabbed her foot as she changed into a hawk. The spell flowed into Loki as he turned into the garden snake again. He wrapped around as she spanned her wings, flying for her life.

Loki turned his head back as he saw the grounds burn in a fiery blaze. Every second the fire intensified. His mind focused again as he felt something wet fall in his scaly head. He looked up and saw blood falling down from Weyna's wound. She was pushing herself forward as the fire filled the sky chasing after them. The blood was coating her wing quickly as she flapped her wing with great fervor.

"Weyna!"

"No. We're almost there..."

Her wings felt the heat of the fire and she dove for the river below to save them. They crashed into the frigid water below, changing back into their human forms as the sky turned bright red. Loki saw Wenya sinking slowly into the river as he reached out and grabbed her unhurt arm. Blood was mixing with the water and she was no longer awake. Loki swam with her the surface and took a fresh breath of air, carrying himself and Wenya to the side of the river. He laid her on her back and pounded the water from her chest as she woke. She coughed violently as she grabbed onto Loki's shoulder as water and spit trickled from her mouth.

"Shh, we're alive. We made it, Wenya. You did it."

"That's a damn shame. I really wanted to tear the flesh away from his throat."

"You would have had to make it past that disgusting beard first."

She laughed as she winced at the pain in her shoulder. Loki pulled the cloth from her back as the lash started to close by itself.

"I'll be healed by nightfall. What do we do now?"

"You go back to your family."

"I don't remember them. I tried but I was caged for so long that I don't remember any of them, do you?"

Loki remembered nothing but his name, his magic and the heaviness of the chains. No family.

"No, just you."

Loki kissed her forehead as he lifted her body from the water. The smell of the burning ash in the sky was enough for them to rest in silence. They were exhausted beyond all comprehension as Wenya rested her head on Loki's leg. She smiled up to him as they were indebted to each other.

They didn't care because they were finally free. Until they heard the roar of his voice ring through out the forest. They slowly rose as fear gripped their spines. They disappeared into the dark of the forest, hand in hand, as fast as their feet could carry them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

She waved goodbye to the mother and her child as they left her cottage to return to the village up the hill. The little child had fought her sickness for so long and with her potion, she would feel better in no time. She gathered more wood for the fire for the night. He would be back soon, she thought. The potatoes were done and the meat was almost finished. She ate her meal like he told her and cleaned up her day's activities from the far table. Goosebumps flowed her arms as she felt a tingling up her leg. Her knee started to buckle from the tickle of scales.

She felt up her dress and stopped the snake from climbing her leg. She smiled as she set him next to the plate.

"I think it adorable how I always catch you before you reach the top." The snake dropped to the floor and changed as he stood tall over her.

"One day, my love, I'll have you tied down until you scream," he growled.

"Hush, I finally got him to sleep."

Loki looked over Wenya's shoulder to their son, Barku. He stirred slowly in his sleep on his own furs behind his curtain. Loki took a long step to his son, kissing his small forehead and covering his body with the fresh animal furs before closing the curtains. He smiled as he finished two plates of food.

Loki looked to Wenya as she closed the last of the vials. She looked surprisingly beautiful tonight. The wisps hugged her hips with a vengence.

"What?" she asked as he realized he was staring at her. He licked his fingers clean as he rose from the table and tossed Weyna over his shoulder with a yelp. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter as Loki swatted her side.

"Hush now, as you said, you finally got our son to sleep and if you were to wake him now then we'd both be unsatisfied."

He closed to the door of their room with his boot and he tossed her to the bed. She giggle putting a barrier on the door. He put his own spell on the door to silence any and all sounds from the room. Her pulled her up to her knees as she clawed at his shirt. She wasted no time in stripping him bare. He growled like an animal as he untied her dress. He drew her lips in, tasting the heavens as he had over the past two years. The pure heaven of his clever little witch.

Wenya moaned into his deep kisses before his mouth moved to her bare chest, taking in her hardened flesh. Her head fell back as he lifted her body to lay her on the bed before him. They were cautious not use as much energy as they needed but he missed her so much.

His fingers slid into her easily as they always did as he nurished himself with her rosy buds. She whimpered as she felt herself nearing with his fingers. He aligned himself and pushed as she clawed at his shoulders. He missed the way she whimpered at his size, no matter how much time it took to adjust, she was always tight for him.

He grabbed at the sheets, feeling himself being brought closer to his release. She writhed and sweat underneath him as she latched onto his neck. Her teeth bit hard enough, setting off a feral instinct as his hips pistoned into her. She let go as she filled her lungs with air.

"Loki!"

"That's it my witch."

"No, Loki, the door!"

He stopped and saw the small flickers of light at the bottom of the spells. Wenya waved her hand to fix their clothes and to lift magic from the doors. The cries of their son were heard as they scooped him into their arms.

"What is wrong, little one?"

Barku didn't answer Loki as he cried into his mother's neck.

"Was it a nightmare again?" He shook his little head. "May we see?"

Loki and Wenya held Barku's hand as they saw into his dreams. They saw the grounds of the Master still turned to ash after all these years. A few streams of smoke covered the ground for what seemed like miles. A single figure emerged from the trees as he snarled in anger. His face was charred and blistered from the fire. He turned his gaze to the river as he smiled with his bloody gums, knowing they were watching him.

"Found you."

They both let go of Barku hand and knew what they had to do. He was alive and he was coming for them. Wenya put her son down and they started preparations to leave, they kept no real belongings in case they needed to move on. They ate what food they could, gathering supplies and readied for the journey ahead. They felt the ground shake as thunder roared in the clouds. They could use this to their advantage.

The three of them stood in front of the home they had built for themselves. Just another cottage, Wenya told herself. She had decided not to plant flowers this time but only the herbs she needed for her potions. Loki watched the sadness in his woman's eyes as he set the cottage on fire to cover up their tracks.

Weyna held Barku close, wondering if he'd suffer the same fate they had. When the wood stopped burning in the middle of the night, she cast a spell to cover the ground in trees and flowers to hide the flat dirt floor. The three of them made their way up the hill to the village. Loki held his wife's hand as they chanted slowly, letting their magic sink into the soil of the village. The morning mist would rise soon and with it the effects of the spell. When they awoke, they would forget about them. All the healing, the hunting, having accepted them into their tribe. All would be forgotten and the village would be safe.

They hurried to start their journey, to run as far and as fast as they could to protect their son. Barku was but a tot and was showing promise of powerful magic like his parents. They always thought they had a chance to be free until Barku was born and had dreams of the Master as they feared he would still be alive. The crisp dawn approached as Barku woke in his father's arms.

"Papa?"

"What is it, little one?"

He raised his hand so his father could see into his dream. Loki saw the golden eyes of someone watching them. He could sense no danger from him.

"Who are you?" The eyes don't move. "What do you want with my son?"

" _We want to bring you home. All of you,_ " said the majestic voice

"Home? Where?"

The ground of the forest started to shake as light shone quickly over the trees. Weyna felt Loki grab her by the waist.

"Is it him?!"

She paniced as she took her crying son into her arms. Loki drew a knife ready to fight until his last breath. Wenya was ready to pull her blade when she saw the ground beneath them burn with woven designs as she grabbed onto her husband. Loki scanned the trees as fast as he could. The evergreens faded into the light as they were lifted into the sky. Weyna clutched Barku to her chest as Loki held on to her tightly. His eyes opened for a second seeing the stars move around them.

They landed in a pile on a platform. They caught their breath as they saw the stars, large and wonderous from the platform. Loki lifted his family to their feet. A voice boomed the room as they turned.

"Welcome back, brother!"

A large male strided forward as Loki backed away with his family. Weyna drew her blade as they both were ready to fight.

"Stop right there! I don't know who you are. You harm my family and I will slay you where you stand, stranger."

"Loki, do you not remember me?"

"None of them do. They've been drugged."

A man and a woman stepped from behind the platform, they looked up also seeing a dark skinned man with golden eyes to match his armor. They all looked to Loki with sadness.

"Why do they know you, Loki?"

"Because he is our son," says the old man as he stands next to the woman. "Loki, Prince of Asgard."

"A Prince. Please, sir do not mistake me for a fool." Loki held onto Weyna's hand as they looked to each other. A Prince? "Why have you brought us here?"

A small squeal filled in platform as Barku ran into the woman's arms. He greeted her like family. Wenya almost leapt out of her skin to retrieve her son until Loki held her back.

"Hello, my dearest Wenya."

She was silent as the woman stepped forward and stroked her cheek.

"I don't understand."

"You both are safe now," she said kissing Barku's forehead as he played with her hair. She handed Barku to Wenya as they lead the way from the platform. They put away their weapons, following the small group with caution.

"Where are we now?"

They saw the landscape and knew they would be safe.

"Welcome to Asgard. Your home."

-

Wenya didn't trust anyone but the woman to hold Barku as she rushed to clean herself and change into the clean clothes that were handed to them. Loki had been use to wearing animal skins for so long that the leather armor was growing irritable to him. Wenya was given a lighter and more form-fitting dress.

"You aren't used to the clothes either."

"All the girls kept watching me, Loki. It was so distracting and they wouldn't give me the dress."

"Perhaps it's your fault for being so beautiful."

He held her hand as they all walked the halls behind the king to the dungeons. They looked into the cells as creatures and men spat and yelled in their direction but mostly to Loki. The further they walked the more that prisoners seemed to come from nightmares.

They entered a smaller row of cells as stopped at the last one sent Wenya's nails into Loki's arm, almost drawing blood. The Master was chained to the walls as he pulled the restrains with no show of them breaking. He stopped as he saw Loki and Wenya together on the other side of the glass.

"I almost had you, whore. Then I almost had him. When I get out of here, I'm gonna tear the heart from your little bastard while you both watch."

Wenya entered the cell, slipping by the guards as she absorbed the metal in their armor. Her fist turned to metal as she struck the Master, sending blood and a tooth from his jaw, splattering against the wall. Her fist rained down on the Master's face until Loki rushed after her to pull her away. She grabbed her heel, turning it to metal as well and swung her foot to break the bridge of his nose. Wenya kicked and swung her arms wildly to unleash her hell upon the once great Master.

"Let me go, Loki!"

"Stop it!" He held on as he dragged her from the cell. She saw the old man and contained herself in embaressment. "I am sorry, sir. I should not have done that but I had my reasons."

"That I believe is the most kindness anyone has shown him," he chuckled. "He has led a great slaughter over the decades. No one knows who he is but he has been hunting several beings holding great knowledge of magic. Some were able to escape his clutches, while most others were able to escape by death."

Loki let go of Wenya as he looked to the Master kneeling down in pain as he spit his blood to the floor.

"Who are we?"

"You are my son, adopted. The day you disappeared was the day I told you of such news. You were distressed and in a fit of rage."

"I still don't understand."

Odin gave a sad smile as he guided them away from the cell. He turned to Wenya and took her hand.

"Yon have family as well, my dear. You have a mother and two sisters. Your father has died in battle while you where away." He took a breath and stood tall. "There was a time where you couldn't stand him and now here you are with his son. You, dear Wenya, were an unyeildingly sought after healer like the females in your family. Your gifts of magic were natural and untaught to you. Loki spent many years trying to court you with no success. The day I told him the truth, he went to you for comfort and let his temper get the best of him. You fled from the grounds and weren't seen from again. Loki went after you to retrieve you. Somehow you both ended in a different realm."

Wenya shook her head to comprehend what was told to her.

"What did you mean when you said we were drugged?"

"He poisoned you through the food you were given while imprisoned. It made you forget who you were, slowly taking away your memories, giving you no more reason to carry on. That was the only way to take your hearts willingly, only when you seeked death. How were you able to escape?"

"Wenya escaped first, she led us away to safety."

"How did you escape?"

A tear ran from the corner of her eye.

"I remember being chained to the wall. The master came in with a beating heart in his hand. He had taken the heart of another and told me I was to be used in other ways. I pushed him into the wall and knocked him out. I knew he would wake up and I had no energy to fight so I drank the blood from the heart and tossed it out the window so he wouldn't comsume it. I broke free from my chain and ran. I jumped from the cliff and changed my form but I couldn't leave knowing others would suffer as I did. I found Loki a while later and we escaped a few days after and have been running since then."

She tightened her grip on Loki's hand as she pushed her shame away.

"I promise you both that you will have to run no further. Come." He led them back to the cell as a larger soilder walked in with a glorious battle axe, the bladee shined brightly as the morning sun. "I thought you both would want to see this."

They both shook their heads and stood silent with baited breath. The soilder held the axe and swung down, slicing the head from the master as it rolled into the wall. Loki sighed in relief in seeing a look of horror on the Master's face as it froze in death.

"Now what?"

Odin walked on as they followed. They entered the throne room as Odin pulled two vials from his pockets.

"Should you decide, you may drink from these vials and have your memories back but it is entirely your choice. There are also some that wish to see you."

Without a word they both drank the vials. Loki felt the liquid run down his throat as images flooded his mind of Weyna. He remembered everything now. His vision became clear as Weyna's knees started to weaken. Loki caught her as the doors opened with a small group of people entering the glorious chambers. Wenya came to after a moment.

"Loki?"

"Yes, my dear. I'm..."

His words were cut off with Wenya's swinging open palm connected with his jaw, snatching the sound of muffled giggles from the doors.

"That was for yelling at me!" He remembered how he loved her strong tone. Her hand flew up again, surprising him. "And that was for throwing your food out of the window!"

She embraced Loki's shoulders as she held him close.

"Are you quite done now," he laughed.

"No," she whispered, "There is still the incident from the gardens." His mind flickered to the morning before he was told the truth of his parentage. He found Weyna collecting herbs in the sercet places of the gardens. He surprised her by teasing her through her dress in the soft grass. When she accepted his touch, he dove into her folds the same way he did in the cell during the storm. He smiled, kissing the edge of her forehead.

"Later tonight then, in any way you wish."

"Mama! Papa!"

They turned as Barku ran into their arms. Weyna looked up to her family as she cried.

"Mother!"

A healer rushed forward and embraced her as two other maiden healers joined. The tall man stood beside Loki, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back, Brother."

"Thank you, Thor."

The women departed with Odin and Frigga.

"Goodnight Miss Weyna."

"Goodnight Thor."

Loki and Wenya held Barku close as the walked to his bedchambers. They were safe and together as they rested in the calm moonlight of Asgard.

"Goodnight, my Bluehaze."

"Goodnight, my sweet Prince."

 


End file.
